


Sosistamise maagia

by MightySnowflake, NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Kui saate kontrollida inimesi oma häälega, kuid te ei saa seda võimet kontrollida... Kas see pole rohkem needus kui võime?





	Sosistamise maagia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this fully myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it makes even one person happy.

Põhjus, miks Mathew räägib sosinal, seisneb selles, et tema hääles on maagia, kui ta kõval häälel räägib. Tema hääl saab kontrollida iga lähedal olevat maagilist olendit, kes teda kuuleb ja probleem on selles, et riigid ei ole kindlasti inimesed, samuti ei ole seda ka seltsilised, keda nad hoiavad, nagu Inglismaa ja Norra haldjad.

Tema vaikimise põhjus on lihtne. Ta ei taha kellelegi viga teha. Mitte kunagi enam. Mitte pärast seda, mis juhtus eelmisel korral. Ta polnud kunagi tahtnud oma vennale viga teha. Mitte kunagi. Ta võib nüüd öelda... et tal vedas, et Inglismaa oli seal ja ka Norra oli tal külas ja et nad pühkisid intsidendi kõigi mälestustest.

Ta teadis ja nad olid teadnud, et temast oleks saanud sotsiaalne heidik, kui keegi oleks mäletanud (kord andis ta neile mälestused tagasi, et nad oleksid olukorrast teadlikud... nii et nad olid mõjutatavad ja lihtsamini kontrollitavad ja käskis neil teda aidata). Nii et nüüd oli ta ainus, kes teadis sellest, ja ikkagi suutis ta olla sotsiaalselt ebakompetentne, lihtsalt sellepärast, et ta hoidis vestlustest ja teistest üldiselt alati eemale.

Ja see kõik oli tema neetud kõri pärast. Või noh, tema häälepaelte pärast, kui olla täpsem.

Miks ei võinud tal olla üldisemat maagiat, nagu Võluklubi liikmetel? Miks keegi teine ei tundu olevat vaevatud kontrollimatust jõust?

See polnud õiglane. See lihtsalt ei olnud õiglane...

Üle pika aja nägid teised riigid teda taas ja nad olid läinud koos baari ning kuigi õhtu oli selle hetkeni möödunud hästi, leidis Mathew õudusega, kui õhtu oli veel noor, et ta oli liiga palju joonud ning ei suutnud oma hääle tugevust kontrollidaja ta rääkis valjult, liiga valjult, et oma võimed kontrolli all hoida, baaris. See oli suur viga.

Lühidalt seletades oli ta armunud Gilbertisse juba üle aasta ning ta rääkis Gilberti juuresolekul kõva häälega, misjuures ta maagia pidi lipsama ta häälde ning muutma ta sisemise soovi tõelisuseks, kuna Gilbert hakkas temaga flirtima, kuigi ta polnud seda kunagi varem teinud ning seetõttu põgenes ta koju. Isegi kodus ei tundnud ta ennast paremini, mitte pärast seda, kui ta oli Gilbertit sundinud käituma nii, nagu ta seda tegi. Ta käitus nagu kõndiv korgijook ja ta vihkas ennast selle eest, nii et ta karjus oma karu peale, mispeale Kumajirou roomas minema peale seda, kui oli tulnud uurima, miks Mathew nutab.

Kanada tundis end halvasti, muidugi ta tundis, kuna sundis oma karu tast eemale minema, aga ta teadis ka, et ta ei vääri tröösti. Miks ta ei kontrollinud ennast paremini? Ta teadis, et ta peaks sosistama.

"Ma lihtsalt ei taha teile haiget teha," suutis Mathew välja öelda, kui ta vaatas tulle, pisarad silmist voolamas.

Ja see oli siis, kui Mathew otsustas, et vaikselt rääkimisest ei piisa. Ta ei saanud suhelda oma kaasriikidega. Mitte kunagi enam. See oli lihtsalt liiga ohtlik, seda neile ja eriti temale. Ta ei tahtnud sundida kedagi midagi tegema. See oli lihtsalt ebamoraalne.

Mathew tundis oma põsel veel viimast pisarat voolamas ja otsustas siis, et helistab hommikul oma peaministrile, et anda teadaanne, et Kanada ei osale enam isiklikult koosolekutel. Ta võis alati lihtsalt vastata e-kirjadele ja teha märkmeid...

Selle otsuse peale jäi Mathew magama.

Ja järgmisel hommikul kutsuti tema peaminister välja ja kokkulepped loodi.

Niimoodi ei näeks Mathew kunagi enam oma kaasriike. Ta ei näeks enam kunagi oma venda, isa, Inglismaad... või Preisimaad.

Eriti just Preisimaad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @MightySnowflake for correcting my translation of my story! XD


End file.
